


Shadows

by beeyouteaful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, i have never written smut before oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're home alone and working on your computer. You decide to take a break and read a little fanfiction. Loki shows up and he already knows what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. This is my first smut work, so it could be a little rocky, but I tried. Yet again, I don't have a beta, so there could be and probably are a few errors here and there. A little smut here, a little fluff there. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, that is a shit title, and I apologize.

It’s been a while since you’ve seen him.

You sit on your mattress, tapping away at the keys of your keyboard. You have music on quietly in the background as you work. Taking a break from your project, you open a new tab on your computer and click on your favorite bookmark. You begin your search to find something good to read. To no avail, you turn to your blog to ask for advice and ideas for something to read. You receive a response within minutes—a link to reader-insert fanfiction. Clicking the link, you find the short work about Loki, the God of Mischief—and you, the reader. As you read, you feel that familiar heat slowly building in your core.

_How long has he been hiding in the shadows?_

You first notice him when you look up to check the time at the top of your screen. You arent even focusing on the wall where he hides, but you see him nonetheless. You cannot distinguish any of his features, but you know it's him. As you study him, he lets out a low chuckle. You shiver, your arousal intensifying as the luscious sound reverberates off the walls and through your body.

"Loki," you greet him breathlessly. He steps toward you and nods his head once as a reply. You close the lid of your laptop, crawl to the end of the bed, and stand in front of him. He lifts your hand to his lips and places a feather-light kiss to your knuckles. You blush.

"My lady wishes for me to take her this night?" It isn't so much a question posed to you as it is a mental note made verbal by the god. You nod slowly. This causes Loki to grin. He pulls you close and kisses your hair. You breathe in his delicious scent as he continues to press kisses to your forehead, face, jaw, and neck. At first, you do not notice the noises spilling from your lips.

Loki’s lips are frigid, but soft. Yours are chapped due to incessant licking and biting while you work. He walks you back to the bed and your knees bend so he towers over your sitting form. He bends down and his lips latch to yours as you crawl backwards on the bed, never losing contact.

You lean back as his fingers dance over your collar bone. You both know he could use his magic to remove your clothes, but he does without it. He finds it more sensual to take it slow.

And you never thought that Loki would like taking things slow, but he does.

Maybe just with you.

He kisses you passionately as his tongue brushes over every inch of your mouth. You run yours along his perfect teeth, and he groans into your mouth. Once you both come up for air, he begins to pull your top over your head and kisses both of your breasts. You shiver at the sensation.

Once you’re both completely naked, he slides down to the foot of the bed, putting his head between your legs. Loki looks up at you, and you nod. He kisses the inside of your thighs. Right, then left. His lips trace up to your slit and slips his tongue between your lips, eliciting a moan from you. He sucks on your clit and swirls his tongue around it. This motion continues for a while, until he deems you well prepared.

He shifts back up on the bed, and the head of his cock is at your entrance. His green eyes meet your own as he searches them for your thoughts. Just as you’re caught up in his beauty, you cry out in pleasure. Loki slides back and forth excrutiatingly slow in your cunt. He watches as your eyes flutter closed and your head tilts back. He grips your chin with his right hand.

“Watch me. Watch me take you. I want to see the lust in your eyes as I fill you to the hilt,” he whispers through ragged breaths.

You use all the energy you have left to keep your head up and your eyes locked with his. His thrusts gradually become quicker—his cool breath on your throat as he leans down to kiss it. A shudder passes through your body. Loki chuckles, shifting his hips to get a better angle inside you. You cry out in ecstasy as your orgasm rips through you—the white-hot feeling in the pit of your stomach finally relieved.

But you’re not finished yet. Loki thrusts a few more times, and only when you bite his collar bone does he come with great force, making you feel more full than you’ve felt in a very long time.

He lowers himself down so your bodies are flush with each other. He then rolls the pair of you over, so he is beneath you. You rest your head against his chest and listen to his heart beat slow to a calm pulse. He runs his fingers through your hair and buries his nose in it. After his length softens, he pulls out of you and rolls you on your side. You lay there, holding each other close.

“Mine. Only mine,” he whispers.

"Yours."

"Promise me."

“I promise, my sweet prince." Loki kisses your jaw. "Don’t go anywhere for a while. Please?” You ask. His arms tighten slightly around you.

“I’ll stay until you wish me gone.” Exhausted, you hum in agreement.

The two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
